


Contre son camp

by Garance



Series: Women's footshot [10]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, French National Team, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Semaine Des Clubs n'3, Semaine des clubs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 12:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ce n'est pas grave. Enfin, normalement.





	Contre son camp

Contre son camp

  
Griedge aime bien jouer avec Wendie, c'est une grande joueuse (en terme de taille et de talent, Mbock ne le niera jamais, encore moins vu que Renard est plus grande qu'elle) et une formidable femme dans le cadre privé. Elle joue la coupe du monde dans leur pays, c'est une bonne chose que de l'avoir à ses côtés dans la défense centrale, ça lui apporte une confiance supplémentaire pour la forcer à tout donner, à jouer aussi bien que Wendie. Si elle devait juste donner un défaut à son amie au milieu de toutes ses qualités, elle pourrait dire que Wendie était boudeuse.

  
''Allez Wendie, ce n'est pas grave, on a quand même gagné le match.'' Elles viennent de gagner face à la Norvège, c'est bête, mais Renard boude parce qu'elle a marqué contre leur camp

''Griedge, arrête avec ça, j'ai été ridicule, laisse-moi râler contre moi-même encore un peu.''

''Non, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, c'est déjà oublié !''

''Bien sûr, absolument personne ne va retweeter ça en masse, personne ne va mettre ce passage dans le zapping. Griedge, c'est mon erreur et je vais l'assumer, alors tu n'as pas besoin d'en rajouter.''

''Wendie, qu'est-ce qui pourrait t'aider à arrêter de bouder ?''

''Ne parle plus de ce moment, par pitié, arrête avec ça.''

''Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?''

  
Wendie se lève, Griedge n'a pas peur d'elle, surtout qu'elle sourit normalement, mais avant de réfléchir plus, Renard pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Effectivement, Griedge ne va pas en parler maintenant...

  
Fin


End file.
